Ce n'est qu'un miroir, George
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: "-George... ce n'est que ton reflet. Ce n'est qu'un miroir, George. Un simple miroir. Je le repousse et me retourne vers Fred. Ses yeux sont embués comme s'il avait de la peine. Beaucoup de peine. Une larme roule sur ma joue. -Non. Non, Ron, tu te trompes ! je fais en me relevant brusquement. C'est Fred ! C'est lui !" - OS


Cette fic est trop triste TT TT Mais qu'est-ce qui me passe par la tête ? :D Bref. Bonne lecture ! Et que pensez vous de George sans Fred ?

Une review ? :)

* * *

Il est là. Grand mais sec, les joues creuses et le regard terne. Ses cheveux roux sont emmêlés et une cicatrice lui barre la joue. Habillé simplement, il me scrute d'un regard interrogateur.

Fred est là, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je ne rêve pas. Non, tout est bien réel. Je le salue d'un signe de main et il en fait de même. Un pâle sourire étire ses lèvres gercées. Il semble fatigué, comme s'il revenait d'un long voyage. Mais il est arrivé maintenant, il est rentré à la maison. Il n'aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter, plus besoin de souffrir.

Quand maman lui préparera un bon repas, il récupéra ses forces. Ses joues redeviendront rebondies et roses, et son regard retrouvera les petites étincelles qui l'éclairaient autrefois. Il ne sera plus maigre et reprendra du poids. Je le sais, maintenant tout va aller mieux. Fred me sourira gaiement, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Bon retour à la maison, Freddie.

Il ne me répond pas. Il s'assoit simplement au sol sans me quitter du regard. Je l'imite avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. Les jumeaux se comprennent sans avoir besoin de communiquer, si bien, que j'ai toujours été capable d'anticiper ses pensées, sans qu'elles ne lui effleurent l'esprit.

Fred ne bouge pas. Il se contente de m'observer avec fascination. Je crois qu'il est trop heureux de me revoir. Qu'elle idée de partir si longtemps ! Promis, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir abandonné !

- George ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Ron vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Quel idiot ! À cause de lui, mon jumeau a sursauté.

- Ron, viens-voir ! je l'appelle, excité. Fred est revenu...

Mon jeune frère arrive derrière Fred. Je ne comprends pas. Il passe une main sur son épaule tandis que Fred lève la tête pour le regarder.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu... ? Je demande en me retournant.

- George...

Sa voix se brise. Il me toise, affichant un regard de pitié et de peine à la fois. Mais il devrait être heureux, Fred est de retour ! Mon frère s'accroupit et presse fortement mon épaule.

- George... ce n'est que ton reflet. Ce n'est qu'un miroir, George. Un simple miroir.

Je le repousse et me retourne vers Fred. Ses yeux sont embués comme s'il avait de la peine. Beaucoup de peine. Une larme roule sur ma joue.

- Non. Non, Ron, tu te trompes ! je fais en me relevant brusquement. C'est Fred ! C'est lui !

Je m'élance vers mon jumeau et il en fait de même. Puis nos mains se touchent et nous tombons tout deux au sol. À genoux devant lui, je presse ma tête contre la sienne.

- Non...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ron qui d'habitude a toujours tort, a eu raison cette fois-ci ?  
Les larmes coulent en abondance sur mes joues. Quelques gouttes viennent s'écraser sur le sol.

- George... Tu étais là quand Fred est mort. Il ne reviendra pas, c'est fini...

- Va-t-en ! je hurle. Va-t-en... Laisse-nous seuls !

Ron semble reculer. J'entends encore quelques pas et la porte se referme doucement. Puis plus rien. Il nous a laissés. Enfin.

- Ce n'est rien, Fred. Ron est idiot, il ne comprend jamais rien.

J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche et m'assois en tailleur. Nous nous regardons pendant un moment sans rien dire. Lui aussi a pleuré. C'est normal. Il est triste d'être parti si longtemps, triste que Ron n'ait rien vu.

Il est triste d'avoir été abandonné parce qu'il s'est retrouvé seul, sans son double. Il doit s'en vouloir de ne pas être resté avec moi, de m'avoir laissé mourir.

Mais qui suis-je ? Fred ? George ? Qui est mort et qui est vivant ? Qui est cette personne qui me regarde dans le miroir ? Je deviens fou, n'est-ce pas ? Je deviens fou... Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours été Forge ? Tu étais moi, j'étais toi. Tout ça était si drôle ! Et pourtant, maintenant, ça ne m'amuse plus. Je me sens pris au piège. S'il-te-plaît Freddie, libère-moi. Laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi vivre.

Je me redresse et regarde une dernière fois mon reflet. Fred n'est pas là, non. Il n'y a que moi dans cette pièce. Et Fred ne pourra pas me libérer, je suis le seul qui en est je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Alors je vais me laisser partir. Je vais laisser une nouvelle chance à ma vie.  
Je ne serai plus Gred, ni un des jumeaux Weasley.  
Je serai George, je serai moi.

Le moi qui a perdu un frère. Pas celui qui s'est perdu lui-même.


End file.
